objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Phuocphuc46/User rights voting (November 2015)
November is here, that means it's time for an another user rights voting poll. This time, we don't go voting for users right away, but first, we need to choose them. So if you wanted to be in this User rights voting poll, you need to comment down below that you want to be in this Voting Poll, and specify what rights you want to receive. (Ex. My name is Phuocphuc46, and I wanted to be in this poll for Bureaucrat rights). The maximum of users in this voting poll is 5, to prevent multiple mods have at a time. The choosing will ends on Tuesday, and then the voting will start. Nominees The nominees are: #Unicornicopia170 for chat moderator rights. I really think that you aren't prepare for an administrator, I really do. You are still, after all, a new user. Tell me in the comments if you are sure that you are up for SysOp rights. #NothingDangerous for rollback rights. Really don't have anything to say about him. I didn't know him a lot, so this was a shame. He still screws things up while editing sometimes, but he's a great user, lots of responsibilities. Good nomination. #Vv cephei a for both rollback and chat moderator rights. He is a good user, however, he stills show his childish sometimes, and when we said that you should act more mature, it doesn't mean that you should put a dot at the end of all of your sentences. #MePhone X for rollback rights. His hurt and heal was the first thing I looked when I met this wiki. It was just so... fantastic. Sure, his grammar aren't good like others, but he is a pretty damn responsible user, alright. #Phuocphuc46 for bureaucrat rights. I don't have anything else to say about this, other than he is a total loser. He likes to,spam and vandalize a lot. Also, he harassed a lot of people. I really don't know how he gets on this voting poll, but whatever. Failed nominations As for Bfdifan444, your recent behavior lately has got you blocked and due to the rules, a blocked user cannot compete in this voting poll. I don't like this any more than you. NLG343, chat mod is a good choice, but a chat mod needs to be active on chats, which he isn't. In the end, I chose MePhone X over you. Better luck next time. Voting So how do you vote for these people to gain their specific rights? Well, in the comment section, write down your feelings on what do you think about them, and should they receive their rights or not. You have five types of votes: Support, Minor Support, Neutral, Minor Oppose and Oppose. After the votes, you need to write down your reasons why do you want them to/not to receive their rights. The reasons must be specifics and makes sense, not nonsense. (Ex. Phuocphuc46: Oppose. Because he is terrible). The voting will end on next Thursday. Voting results Support: *Unicornicopia170: 3 *NothingDangerous: 3 *MePhone X: 0 *User:Phuocphuc46: 6 *Vv cephei a: 1 (for chat mod) Minor Support: *Unicornicopia170: 3 *NothingDangerous: 2 *MePhone X: 3 *User:Phuocphuc46: 0 *Vv cephei a: 1 Neutral: *Unicornicopia170: 0 *NothingDangerous: 1 *MePhone X: 2 *User:Phuocphuc46: 0 *Vv cephei a: 3 Minor Oppose: *Unicornicopia170: 0 *NothingDangerous: 0 *MePhone X: 2 *User:Phuocphuc46: 0 *Vv cephei a: 1 Oppose: *Unicornicopia170: 0 *NothingDangerous: 0 *MePhone X: 0 *User:Phuocphuc46: 0 *Vv cephei a: 0 NLG343 and Cedricblocks, your reasons were not specific, so it won't be counted. Please state your reasons again if you want your votes to be in. Category:Blog posts